The Great Romance Of Bart And Lisa Simpson Book 2
by DarkNothingness
Summary: 6 Years after Bart had confessed his feelings for Lisa they are still together, and happy with each other. Bart and Lisa are now teenagers and this summer will be going on a trip to Disney World. Find out how the story goes in The Great Romance Of Bart And Lisa Simpson Book 2!
1. Chapter 1

It has been 6 years since Bart had confessed his feelings for Lisa, Bart is now 16 and Lisa is 14. Bart and Lisa came out to their classmates in middle school, they were picked on at first but after a while no one seemed to care anymore and just saw them as a regular couple. Bart was happy about next school year since he found out Lisa was going to skip 9th grade and be with him in 10th grade, this wasn't the first time she had skipped a grade since in the past she skipped 6th grade as well.

Once they got home from school on the last day they were excited about the summer since Homer and Marge decided that they would go on a trip to Disney World for 2 weeks. When they got home Marge told them to start packing their suitcases so Bart went into his room and Lisa into her room. Once he was done packing Bart joined Lisa in her room.

" Hey Lisa, you done packing. " Bart said coming in the door.

" Almost! Also, I think my phone is in your room could you go and get it for me? " Lisa said as she was putting things in her suitcase.

" Sure " Bart said as he started walking out the door.

Bart went into his room and found Lisa's phone sitting on the small table beside his bed and took it to Lisa.

" So Lisa, how do you think the trip will go? " Bart said taking a seat on the bed next to her.

" I think it'll be amazing! Especially since you'll be there with me. " Lisa said as she put her head on Bart's shoulder.

" I know it will. " Bart replied putting his arm around Lisa.

" I just can't wait! " Lisa said

" I know " Bart said bring Lisa into a passionate kiss that lasted 30 sec.

Later that night at dinner Marge was discussing the trip to everyone.

" So, who's ready for the trip tomorrow? " Marge said

" I am! I am! I am! " The now 6 year old Maggie said excitedly.

" Wow Maggie you must really be excited. " Lisa said

" I am " Maggie said back.

" Okay now down to business, tomorrow we will get up at 5 to go to the airport. Our flight is scheduled to depart at 6:45 so we will have to be on the plane by 6:30. They said that it should be a 3 hour flight so we should be in Orlando by 10 am. After dinner all of us are going straight to bed so we can get up early. " Marge said in a business like manner.

After dinner they all went up stairs to get ready for bed, Bart decided to join Lisa in her room tonight so once he was in his pajamas he went into her room.

" Hey Lisa, mind if I join you tonight? " Bart said with his head peaking in the door.

" Sure, but why? " Lisa replied sitting on her bed in her nightgown.

" I just want to join you tonight. " Bart said walking all the way into the room.

" I guess " Lisa replied back putting her covers over her.

" Goodnight Lisa " Bart said joining her under the covers.

" Goodnight Bart "

" Love you "

" Love you too. " Lisa said as she snuggled up to Bart happily and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Marge got up at 4:45 to wake everyone up, she decided to wake up Maggie first.

" Maggie, come on wake up! Its time to go to Disney World! " Marge said softly while slightly shaking Maggie.

Hearing this made Maggie jump out of bed with excitement.

" YAY! Its time to go! " Maggie said happily.

" Yes Maggie its time to go just let me go wake up Bart and Lisa. "

Marge walked into Bart's room and didn't see him so she figured he was sleeping with Lisa in her room. Marge didn't know why but whenever she saw Bart and Lisa sleeping together she just couldn't wake them up, sure they were siblings but Marge still thought they looked cute cuddled up together.

" Oh I just can't wake them up! They look so peaceful! " Marge said quietly but not quiet enough that Maggie didn't hear her say it.

Maggie came bolting into Lisa's room jumping on the bed while shaking Bart and Lisa telling them to wake up.

" Alright Maggie we're up! We're up! " Lisa said yawning.

" Okay now just wait here while I get your father up. " Marge said

Waking up Homer is no easy task and Marge unfortunately was the one who had to do it. Marge walked into the master bedroom and started shaking Homer.

" UUGH! Do I have to! " Homer said

" Yes Homer you have to or we're gonna miss our flight! " Marge said

" Oh No! We're Late! " Homer yelled jumping out of bed.

" No Homer we're not late now get ready so we can go. " Marge said putting her hand over her face looking disappointed.

" Oh right its only 5, what was I thinking? " Homer said looking back at Marge.

20 min later everyone was loading the car with their luggage. Homer was as always whenever he needed to do any type of work acting tired. Once the car was loaded everyone got in the car. In the back Bart was sitting in the seat behind Marge, Lisa sat in the middle next to Bart holding his hand, and Maggie sat in her booster seat behind Homer.

Once they got to the airport they ate breakfast at a restaurant in the airport then loaded their stuff onto the plane. Once on the plane Bart and Lisa took a seat in a 2 person row next to the window, Bart let Lisa have the window seat.

" So Lisa, what do you want to do once we get there? " Bart said as he sat down.

" I honestly don't know, but I don't care what I do as long as I'm with you. " Lisa said putting her head on Bart's shoulder with a smile on her face.

" Same Here " Bart replied

Bart and Lisa then stared out the window as the plane took off giving them a breathtaking view of the city of Springfield, Massachusetts ( I have done tests and all data points to Springfield, Massachusetts based on the looks and street names it takes place there. ) this reminded Bart of the first day they spent together because on that Saturday after Bart asked Lisa out they went up the surrounding hills and saw an amazing view of downtown Springfield.

" You know Lisa this view takes me back " Bart said happily.

" I know Bart I remember that day. " Lisa replied with a smile on her face knowing what he was referring to.

" That actually was the best day of my life. " Bart said

" I know mine too. " Lisa said

" Well its a 3 hour flight so we might wanna get some sleep. " Bart said

" Yeah I guess. " Lisa replied back.

Bart and Lisa then closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please note that I am currently very busy since marching band season has now officially started so please expect the chapters to be a little bit shorter. I am sorry if I leave you at a cliffhanger because trust me I hate to do that, but however circumstances right now are forcing me to spend less time on the story.

3 hours later the plane landed in the city of Orlando, Florida. Maggie saw Bart and Lisa asleep so her knowing Marge wouldn't wake them up did it herself.

" Bart! Lisa! Wake up were here! " Maggie said with excitement while shaking them both.

" Okay, okay, we're up again Maggie! " Lisa said while yawning.

They got off the plane and entered Orlando International Airport, once inside they went to the luggage area and got their stuff. Bart decided that he would carry Lisa's stuff for her since he figured it was the more gentlemanly thing to do, once they got their luggage they got a bus ticket and headed to Disney World.

Once they got to Disney World they checked into the hotel and dropped their stuff off in the room. They went out to explore the park, Marge decided that she would let Bart and Lisa have their alone time so she let them explore the park on their own.

" So Lisa where do you want to go first? " Bart said

" Hmmm, I guess we could go to Epcot since it's not that far from here and we'll see what's there. " Lisa said looking at her map of the park.

" Then it's settled we'll go there. " Bart said

Bart then took Lisa's hand and walked with her to Epcot. As they were walking they saw a boy caring for his little sister, this made them think of when they were younger.

" You know Lisa seeing them reminds me of when we were kids. " Bart said looking at Lisa as they continued walking.

" I know, I was actually thinking about the same thing. " Lisa said looking back at Bart with a smile.

" Yeah I remember all the great times we had back then. You know what my favorite memory of us is? " Bart said

" Was it when you said you love me? " Lisa replied

" Besides That " Bart said

" Then I don't know, what is it? " Lisa said as they stopped and looked into each others eyes.

" It was when you were a baby and you said your first word, Lisa your first word was my name. " Bart said with a slight smile on his face.

" Awwww Bart " Lisa replied smiling.

Bart and Lisa then shared a passionate kiss then continued walking to Epcot.


End file.
